Perrysodes: Bowl R-Ama Drama
Episode Summary Major Monogram gives Agent P his assignment, telling him that Doofenshmirtz has been tracked to an old abandoned warehouse and purchased ten thousand packets of powdered chocolate, a hot dog vendor's cart, a medium sized parka, and a pair of red flannel long johns with a flap in the back. Agent P then leaves by grappling hook up through his ceiling. Perry grappling hooks into Doofenshmirtz Abandoned Self Storage where he is frozen solid by Doofenshmirtz's "giant-robotic-penguin-icy-freeze-your-socks-off-breath-inator-thingy." Doofenshmirtz explains that he will unleash his penguins at the fair so they freeze the entire city. Then he plans on selling all the citizens in Danville his organic, yet highly addictive Doof brand hot chocolate. He explains that the first two cups will be free, but the third will cost a million dollars, explaining that he only needs to sell three cups and then he'll be a millionaire. He marches out with his giant penguins, saying "So, Perry the Platypus, as they say in Mexico: Dos svidanya! Down there, that's''two'' 'vidanyas'." Doofenshmirtz Abandoned Self Storage, Perry is still frozen but eyes a glass of hot chocolate on a nearby table. By moving his toes he shakes the ice enough to knock the glass of hot chocolate off and the liquid runs underneath him, allowing his to crack the ice and grappling hook himself out of the building. Doofenshmirtz is marching with his cart and penguins to the fair to begin freezing the entire city. Agent P is swooping through the city with his grappling hook when he stops at a corner. He grabs a water tower pipeline via his grappling hook and pulls it to the ground. The resulting "L" shape. Doofenshmirtz and his penguins are coincidentally in a bowling ball pin form, and destroying the penguins and the ball while sending both Doofenshmirtz into the air. Memorable Quote Transcript For a full transcript of '"Perrysodes: Bowl R-Ama Drama"', click here. Errors *Perry's ice block had been standing on an icy metal ledge, but after Doofenshmirtz leaves, his ice block is shown to be standing on the wooden floor. Unless Doofenshmirtz moved his block down to the floor, Perry's escape method (spilling hot cocoa that had been sitting on the table and melting the ice) would have been impossible. *When Perry breaks free of the ice block he was trapped in, you can see for a second that the underside of his fedora is the same color as his fur. *When the hot chocolate reaches the ice block Perry is trapped in, it shatters the ice block, where it should have melted. *"До Свидания (Da svidanya)" is actually a Russian phrase, which means good-bye, not Spanish as Doofenshmirtz said. This may be because of the first three letters, "Dos", mean "two" in Spanish. "Vindanya" is unlikely a word. To be fair, Doof has never been known to be particularly bright. *If you look closely at Perry's feet when the ice block is wobbling, you can see the different shades of the back of the block through his legs and feet. *Perry should not have been able to move his eyelids or his toes while frozen in ice. Category:Episodes Category:B